Problem: Write an equation to represent the following statement. The product of $12$ and $k$ is $84$. Solve for $k$. $k=$
Answer: Let's translate the product of ${12}$ and $ k$ : The $\text{ product of }}{12}$ and $ k$ means $ {12}$ is being $\text{multiplied}}$ by $ k$. So, we can write the product of ${12}$ and $ k$ as ${12} {k}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is } { 84}}$ as $={84}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${12} {k}={84}$ We can also write this as $ k {12} = {84}$ or ${84} = {12} {k}$ or ${84} = k {12}$. Now we can solve for ${k}$. Divide both sides by ${12}$ to get ${k}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{ {12} k}{{12}}&= \dfrac{{84}}{12} \\ \\ {k} &={7} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $12k=84$ $k=7$